Diary of Brooke Davis
by Falconwolf3
Summary: Fanfic100 Challenge. How does Brooke really think about everything? Read her diary and find out. Review plz!
1. Beginnings

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Beginnings**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary,_

_Where do I begin? Peyton gave me this book 4 years ago and I never used it. Today though I feel the need to tell someone how I feel and as usual, there is no one around when I need them. Lucas lost his uncle a few weeks ago and his mom needs him. I need him too, but I understand that he can't be here and there too._

_Peyton is off doing her own thing. What am I kidding; she's off making my life miserable! How could she do this to me again? She tore my heart out last year by cheating on me with Luke. I let both of them back in my life, her as my best friend and him I gave my heart again._

_He begged me for another chance and she promised to never go near Luke again. Liars!_

_See that's why I don't write beginnings well, because everything around me ends!_

_My parents are always fighting, Luke broke my heart twice, and I lost my best friend._

_This little diary is my only friend right now. Mouth has called, but I can't find the courage to call him back. Everyone either feels sorry for me or thinks I had it coming for forgiving them to begin with. _

_Actually, I think I was a fool for forgiving them. They hurt me and that's the bottom line. I will never forgive either of them again._

_I've decided to move back to California with my parents. I hate them, but at least I know what to expect from them. They never surprise me with anything they do. They don't love me and I accepted that a long time ago. Now I have to learn that people that say they love you can hurt you more than those who hate you can._

**99 chapters to go! Please review, trust me, it will get the chapters out faster .**


	2. Middles

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Middles**

**Word Count: 256**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 1 and here's another chapter.**

_Dear Diary,_

_When will I find the true love of my life? Before Lucas, I was fine with an easy roll in the sheets, but he made me believe I was worth more than that. I thought he was an angel sent to free me from the mundane._

_Instead, he made me feel like I was caught in the middle between him and Peyton. Not once, but twice he cheated on me with her!_

_I've lost my boyfriend and my best friend. I have no one left on my side. Now it's me against the world. I must find my way through this world, alone_

_Alone... that word seems so, what's the word, oh yeah, lonely._

_I won't go back to the slut I was before Lucas, for better or for worst, he taught me that I was better than that. Just because he doesn't see the wonderful person I am, doesn't mean I'm garbage. However, I will never give my heart to a man, never again._

_I've thrown out every picture of Luke and Peyton and blocked them from being able to call me. I avoid them in school; I mean how dare they flaunt it in front of me! Well, actually, they seem to avoiding each other, I keep wondering if they regret their actions. I don't care of they do, as much as I would love to see them suffer, I want them just to leave me alone more! They can both drop off the face of the earth for all I care._

**TCB…**

**Review Please…**


	3. Ends

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Ends**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews so far and please keep them coming.**

**Ends**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm completely fed up with my life right now. My parents are fighting so bad right now; they are even saying I can't come live with them like I want to. That means I have to stay here with my broken heart. Why can't I go live with them? Not like I'm high maintenance, not like they would have to actually raise me._

_Why was I born to the worse parents in the world?_

_Nobody knows this about me, but I guess it's safe to tell this little book. I've actually prayed that my life ends. I'm so tired of the pain, the lies, and completely indifferent people in my life._

_No, I take that back, the indifferent people in my life don't hurt me as much as those who keep telling me they love me._

_I hate everyone and everything in my life. I just want to go to sleep and never wake up. I mean it I truly mean it. I have no intention of killing myself though; I don't believe that is the way to go. I don't want to hurt myself; I just want everyone else to stop hurting me._

_I'm going to make Peyton and Lucas pay for what they've done to me. They will regret the day they crossed me. They will never be happy again once I get through with them!_

_I need a plan, something that could hurt them as much as they've hurt me. I'm not going to take this lying down. I'm not going to be pathetic and tell Lucas that I'm pregnant; I hate girls that do that. In addition, I don't want him back I hate him. No, I love him, that's why it hurts so bad…_

_God, won't this pain ever end…_

**TBC… Review please.**


	4. Insides

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Insides**

**Word Count: 754**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

**Insides**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today at school, I saw Peyton at school, she smiled at me, and I wanted to slam her head into the locker. She smiled thinking I would forgive her for betraying me with Lucas. That would be Lucas, MY Boyfriend!_

_I walked away from her without looking back, but then she showed at my house. I couldn't help it I let her have it. This is what happened:_

"Brooke, are you in here?"

Brooke turned from her computer at the sound of Peyton's voice. 'How dare she come here!'

"Brooke, there you are," said Peyton, "I should have called, but I didn't think you would answer the phone. I wanted to tell you my side of things."

"First off you were right, I wouldn't have answered, secondly, get out!"

"Brooke, please hear me out."

"Why? So you can make me feel sorry for you! You took the only person who ever meant anything to me and you want me to listen to your side?"

"Lucas and me never dealt with our feeling for each other, you know that!" yelled Peyton. "You had to know I loved him when you started dating him!"

"I asked you if you had feeling for him and you said no! If I had known I wouldn't have bothered going after him."

"Oh please Brooke, you had to know I was lying! I loved him even when I was dating Nathan. Then I broke up with Nathan, but things never worked out with Lucas back then. You asked if I minded you dating him and I said no. Then the urge to have him became stronger than my love for you."

"Don't tell me you loved me! You don't know what real love is!" yelled Brooke.

"Will you just listen to me? After the first time we betrayed you I swore of Lucas, I swear I did. I truly feel in love with Jake and Jenny. It was only after Lucas arranged for Jake to come back to me, that I even let myself be friends with him again."

"When did it start?"

"When did what start?"

"The affair between you two!"

"After the school shooting and we didn't mean for it to happen. We were just drawn together."

"I don't want to hear about that. All I know is that I trusted you both to not hurt me again and you did!"

"Stop acting like you didn't know me and Lucas had feelings for each other!"

"All right I knew, but I thought you two loved me enough to not act on them. All you had to do was tell me and I would have let him go! You two didn't have to sneak around behind my back!"

"Brooke, look I know you're mad, but…"

"Mad? You want to know how mad I am?" she reached behind her on the desk and picked up a letter opener, "I'll tell you how mad I am at you. I want to shove this into your heart and stomach, so you will know what it feels like to have your insides ripped out of your body, by someone who claims to love you!"

"Brooke, put that down!"

"All right I will," she dropped the letter opener onto the floor and rushed toward Peyton, knocking her to the floor. She landed on Peyton and started choking her. Peyton grasped Brooke's hands trying to get free; she finally got enough strength to push Brooke off her.

Peyton launched at Brooke in anger and pulled her hair. Brooke let out a scream as Peyton pulled even tighter on her hair. Brooke reached back and slapped Peyton across the face.

Peyton released her grip on Brooke and reached for her face. Tears welled up in her eyes from the pain. She had come to apologize, but now knew the friendship between her and Brooke was irreversibly broken forever.

She turned and walked out. Brooke picked up the letter opener from the floor, sat down on the floor, and started crying.

_I stay on that floor for almost an hour. I was crying for the loss of Lucas and for the loss of my best friend. Peyton and I grew up together; we were more like sisters than friends. I am so mad at the both of them for hurting me, but I miss them terribly. However, I can never trust them again. I can never have them in my life like it used to be, I can't afford for them to hurt me again._


	5. Outsides

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Outsides**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. Life hasn't been fair to me lately. I will update more regularly I promise. Might even see 3 more chapters before this weekend is over.**

_Dear Diary,_

_You know what I learned today? I learned that beauty is only skin deep. For instance, Peyton is a very beautiful girl, but she has no heart!_

_If she had a heart do you think she would be waltzing down the hallway with her arms around my ex boyfriend? No! _

_I would never do that to her, why is she doing it to me? Why did she steal Lucas from me? She knew I loved him and she knew how hard it was for me to fall in love; give a man my heart like I did with Luke._

_I just want to claw her eyes out of her head. That fight we had yesterday was just a small piece of the hatred I feel for her. I wish I had kicked her butt more than I did. _

_I can't get the look on her face out of my head though. It's sad our friendship is over, but you know what? She has only herself to blame._

_Peyton is the perfect example of not judging a book by its cover. You can't tell what kind of book it will be from looking at the outsides. _

**TBC**


	6. Hours

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Hours**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews. More chapters coming in the next few days. I'm hoping to get at least 10 out before next Monday. **

_Dear Diary,_

_Will this pain ever go away? I feel like my life has no meaning now. I've always heard that time heals all wounds. How much time, hours, days, month, or years? _

_I know Lucas has called my cell phone 4 times today. With every inch of my beingI want to answer and hear his voice. I want to know what he wants. Does he want me back? Has he finally realized Peyton is wrong for him? _

_So why won't I answer the phone? Because, fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. Well Lucas fooled me all right and he can live with that for the rest of his life, but I won't. _

_Starting tonight, I'm getting over Lucas Scott. I'm going out partying and maybe find another guy. However, I won't sink so low as to do friends with benefits with anyone again. _

_First part of my plan to get over Lucas, have fun tonight and forget he exists._

**TBC**


	7. Days

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Days **

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

_Dear Diary,_

_What a joyride the last few days has been. I'm not even going to school tomorrow; I need a break from the drama. I know when have I, Brooke Davis, ever avoided drama. However, this drama, or should I say freak show has it limits. _

_Lucas told me today that he broke it off with Peyton and he wants me back. I almost leaped into his arms, until I remembered my promise to myself. I love Lucas, but he's hurt me one too many times. I can't trust him and if I can't trust him, I can't be with him._

_Peyton came up to me at lunch today, she said she knew it didn't mean much coming from her, but that she was sorry about what she did with Lucas. She told me they hadn't sleep together but that one time. As if I wanted to know that, well I guess in a way I did. It made me feel better to know they only betrayed me once. _

_However, I told Peyton that I never wanted to talk to her again and as far as I was concerned, she was dead to me. It killed me inside to say those words to her. I saw the pain in her eyes. I can honestly say that I don't think she meant to hurt me. _

_Peyton has been through so much. Her mom died, Jake left with Jenny, Ellie died. Of course can't forget the school shooting, God I will never forget that day. I thought Peyton was dead for sure when it turned and she wasn't there._

_I want my best friend back, but how can that ever happen now?_


	8. Weeks

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Weeks**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary,_

_It has now been six weeks since Lucas broke it off with Peyton. At first, I took joy in seeing her pain, but now it's killing me. She looks like she isn't sleeping or eating. Her eyes look sadder than usual, as if she's been crying a lot._

_What should I do? Should I just let her keep going on this downward spiral or help her?_

_I've seen Haley, Nathan, and Lucas reaching out for her, but her eyes tells me everything. She needs me._

Brooke closes the diary and reaches for the phone.

She waits for the person on the other end to answer the phone, "Hello."

"Peyton?"

"Brooke?"

"What are you doing at Lucas's house? I thought you said you were done with him! I am such a fool to believe anything that comes out of your lying mouth!"

"Wait, it's not what you think! I'm here talking to Karen. Lucas isn't even here; he did bring me here though. He thought his mom could talk some sense into me."

"Why Karen?"

"Cause I don't have anyone else Brooke."

"You have me."

"No, I don't, besides the fact that you told me I was dead to you a few weeks ago. You haven't been there for me for a very long time Brooke."

Those words cut Brooke like a knife. She knew Peyton was right though, when she needed Brooke the most she wasn't there.

"Well I'm here now."

"Are you really, because I really need a friend."

"Then come on over, we can have a sleep over, like old times."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."


	9. Months

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Months**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary,_

_What has my life come to? It has not been 3 months since I broke up with Lucas and I'm still not over it. Peyton and I have mended fences, cause I know understand why she did what she did. She never set out to hurt me and I know her and Lucas didn't mean to cheat on me. _

_It is completely on them._

_Peyton needed me for months and I just kept ignoring the pain she was in. Lucas never truly searched out his feelings for Peyton, some where deep down I knew he has feelings for her._

_Lucas and I are still not talking to each other. He tried for awhile there, but she saw it was getting him nowhere. Actually, it was getting him somewhere, further in trouble with me._

_I love him still.   
However, I can never be with him now. Not after he hurt me so much._

**TBC...**


	10. Years

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Years**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary,_

_I wonder what my life will be like in a few more years. Not sure why I've been wondering lately, but I guess, it's out of some need to know I'm going to make it. _

_I never really thought about it before, but some of the things I want for my future is a great job that I love; I want a huge house and even bigger checking account. I never want to be poor again and never want to have to settle for less because of money._

_I have never seen myself as someone's mom or wife before, but I think I would enjoy it. I mean to have someone love you and only you. To marry to one person and know they will love you till the day they die. _

_I want a love like that. I want kids and maybe a dog. I've always wanted a dog. Who knows, in a few more years, all that might be mine. _

**TBC...**


	11. Red

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Red **

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary,_

_I am literally seeing red right now! How dare that jerk Lucas do this to me again. He knows how much I love him; he turns around and actually has the nerve to ask Peyton out on a date right in front of me!_

_She said no at first, and then he claimed they had never really tried dating before. She looked at me; I smiled at her to give her the go ahead. She actually went for it!_

_I told her after school today that I was really hurt by it. She said she was sorry and would cancel the date. I said no, because I can't do this anymore. I have to let Lucas go and if he wants to be with Peyton right now, than so be it. _

_I'll just have to deal with whatever comes at me. I can do this. Of course, if this doesn't work, revenge will._

**TBC…**


	12. Orange

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Orange**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary,_

_I didn't go to school today. I was sick and didn't feel good. Haley came over; brought me some orange juice and soup. I got a kick out of hearing all the gossip about school. Who would have known that tutor-wife knew so much?_

_She told me that Peyton and Lucas were doing pretty good on the dating thing. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would hearing about that. Maybe I'm getting over him finally._

_I've come to the conclusion that if it had been meant to be, it would have worked for us. There is someone out there for me and I wish he would hurry up already. _

**TBC…**


	13. Yellow

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Yellow**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I took the liberty of burning all the pictures of Lucas and me. I was the pictures go up in the yellow flames and just cried. I cried for all he meant to me and for all I lost. He was meant to be mine and he would never see it._

_He was blinded by Peyton and couldn't see the forest for the trees. He never really loved me and now I know that._

_Why did I fall in love with someone who could never love me back the way I loved him? He was everything I wanted and more, but I was never enough for him._

_I want more out of life than those pictures. Those pictures were nothing but lies. Lies I told myself and he made me believe in them. He made me believe in us and then he threw us away._

_He threw me away._

**TBC…**


	14. Green

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Green **

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary,_

_Just how cute does Haley and Nathan have to be? They are always kissing, holding hands, and talking in whispers. It makes me sick!_

_I guess they're on my nerves because the green eyes monster has bitten me. That's right, I Brooke Davis am jealous of tutor-girl!_

_My life is so over. When did I become this whiny excuse for a woman? On the good side of things, I've met a new guy. His name is Max and he is a total cutie!_

_However, he is so sweet and kind. He's everything I thought Lucas was and more. He asked me out today at school and I said yes. Now I'm trying to figure out what to wear on the date. _

_I'm so ready for this date. Step two in getting over Lucas, now engaged. Who knows maybe step three will be engaged tonight too._

**TBC…**


	15. Blue

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Blue**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary,_

_I went out with Max last night. He is a true gentleman. He opened doors for me and pulled the chair out for me to sit down. He insisted on paying for dinner. I wore a simple silky blue dress that hung just above my knees._

_We talked throughout the dinner; he never once dropped his end of the conversation. After dinner, he drove me hope and walked me up to the door. We kissed goodnight and he left._

_I didn't want the dinner to end, but he said he would call me tomorrow to make plans for our next date. I can't wait. I'm honestly excited to see what happens next in our relationship._

**TBC…**


	16. Purple

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Purple**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm in love! Max came to pick me up tonight and he brought me a purple corsage. It is gorgeous; I have it in my refrigerator now. _

_I never felt like this when I was with Lucas. Max treats me like I real lady, not I don't know, as if I'm silly._

_Mentioning Lucas reminds me, Max and I ran into him and Peyton at the movies tonight. Lucas was nice about it, he shook Max's hand. Peyton took me aside and we talked for a bit while the guys were getting to know each other._

_She said her and Lucas were doing good, still taking things slow. I told her me and Max was too. We both agreed that we moved too fast in the past with guys. I for one am going to enjoy falling in love first this time._

_Max told me he loved me tonight! I of course told him I love him too. We've been dating for 3 weeks now. We are not sleeping together and there are no plans to. Max told me he plans on waiting till he gets married to have sex._

_I admitted to him that I had already had sex a few times, he said it wasn't a problem for him, he understood._

_Wow, so this is what love is…_

**TBC…**

**All right, I'm working as fast as I can on these. I'll get 10 more chapters out next weekend, I hope. I can't promise though. I'm in college and my essays come first.**


	17. Brown

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Brown**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary,_

_I went to school today wearing my favorite brown dress and had my hair all done up in the cutest style. I decided to make the best of the situation at hand. _

_I would be lying if I said I wasn't pleased that Lucas took a long look at me today when I walked by. However, for the first time in a long time, my heart didn't reach out for him. _

_I am still seeing Max and I think knowing him like I do, I can see the mistakes I made with Lucas. I made a lot of mistakes long before I even met Lucas though. I discovered that I liked sex way to early and really lowered my standards._

_I saw my mom and dad have a loveless marriage and thought it was normal. Nevertheless, I saw something in Lucas and felt something I never thought I'd feel for a guy: love._

_But he hurt me, like everyone else does. _

_Will Max hurt me as well? Am I fooling myself yet again?_

**TBC…**


	18. Black

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Black**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary_

_Today was indeed a black day in my life. Max took me out to a very nice restaurant. I decided to ask him what his feelings were for me, he said he loved me and my first response was to call him a liar._

_I will never forget the look on his face when I said that. He was hurt deeply. It was then that I knew that I was punishing him because of Lucas._

_I told him I was sorry and he said that most amazing thing. He said I didn't have to apologize, he knew how much I had been hurt in the past._

_I had only told him part of what Lucas had done, but I owed him some sort of explanation, so I told him all of it tonight. I even told him about Felix._

_I thought he would be repulsed, but he wasn't. He said he loved me._

**TBC…**


	19. White

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: White**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night I had the weirdest dream last night. I was dressed in a gorgeous white gown and a jeweled tiara. There was beautiful white roses everywhere and then there was a sound from somewhere behind me. I turned to see a masked man riding up on a white horse._

_He got off the horse and knelt before me, kissing my hand._

_My heart was pounding a mile a minute; I somehow knew I was in love with this man. _

"_Brooke Davis, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Don't you know me?"_

"_You're wearing a mask."_

"_But your heart should tell you who I am?"_

"_But..."_

_Before I could say another word, I was swept up into the most amazing kiss I have ever experience. _

_He released me and removed his mask. It was Lucas!_

_Why am I dreaming of Lucas when I love Max?_

**TBC…**


	20. Colorless

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Colorless**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary,_

_I have never seen someone's face go so colorless before. However, I had the unfortunate task of telling Max that I needed a break from seeing him. He asked why and I told him I was just confused about my feelings for him._

_I didn't tell him about my dream; I mean why add insult to injury._

**TBC…**


	21. Friends

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Friends**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary_

_What was I thinking? I broke up with a great guy to follow some stupid dream. Am I really thinking of going after Lucas? He has done nothing but break my heart, but I still love him._

_What about Peyton, we have rebuilt our friendship and know I want to blow it to pieces to get Lucas back. Peyton and I are friends, can I really do this to her?_

_Well, the answer to that is yes. I hate to do this, but my heart is set on Lucas and I won't stop till I get him back._

**TBC…**


	22. Enemies

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Enemies**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, it is official now; Peyton and I are now enemies. I told her today that I wanted Lucas back. She was shocked, she screamed at me for wanting to hurt her._

_I told her I didn't want to hurt her, unlike the two times she took Luke from me! I mean, how dare she accuse me of doing what she'd done to me twice!_

_She said she had no intentions of letting Lucas go and I told her that I expected nothing less from her. I told her that I felt Lucas would come back to me if he knew how I felt and she told me I was a fool to believe that._

_She said he hadn't said a word about me while making love to her._

_What if she's right? What if I just threw away a great guy, for someone who doesn't love me?_

**TBC…**


	23. Lovers

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Lovers**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe how happy I am right now. I walked up to Lucas and Peyton today in school. Peyton stared at me as if she wanted to kill me while I told Lucas that I loved him._

_It only took him a few minutes to admit that he felt the same way. He kissed me right there in front of Peyton._

_The best part is that we're lovers again. I really feel like he truly has left all feelings for Peyton in the past. I know without a doubt that he loves me and only me._

**TBC…**


	24. Family

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Family**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary, _

_I got a shock today when I went in for my physical. We have to do them every year before cheerleader tryouts. However, enough of that, I'm pregnant!_

_I was so shocked when the doctor told me. I never slept with Max, so I know the baby is Lucas'._

_I can't wait to tell him we're going to be a family._

_I hope he's as excited as I am, I know we are young, but maybe we could get married just like Haley and Nathan did._

_I can't wait to tell him._

**TBC…**


	25. Strangers

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Strangers**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary,_

_I told Lucas that I was pregnant today and he reacted like a typical guy. He asked if it was his!_

_I hit him!_

_He apologized and hugged me. _

_He asked me to marry him! I said yes of course!_

_That worst part of the day was facing Peyton. We're basic strangers right now. She quit talking to me when Lucas returned to me. I found her in the bathroom crying this evening at school. MY heart broke for her. _

_I walked over and sat down next to her. I held her and told it would be all right. _

_That actually came true. Jake returned!_

_Jake apologized for everything and I think he and Peyton are working things out._

**TBC…**


	26. Teammates

**Title: Diary of Brooke Davis**

**Fandom: One Tree Hill**

**Characters: Brooke Davis**

**Prompt: Teammates**

**Word Count:**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: What is really going on in Brooke's head? **

**Author's Notes: N/A**

_Dear Diary,_

_I think Lucas and Nathan have finally buried the hatchet with each other. For most of the basketball season, they've been nothing but teammates and barely that. However, Haley told me today that Lucas asked Nate to be his best man._

_I, of course found out second hand. I asked Haley to sing at my wedding and Peyton is going to be my maid of honor. She is doing great with Jake right now._

_I can't wait; I'm getting married today!_


End file.
